


What Do You Want?

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: In the body of a man you’d once known, Michael attempts to save you from the harshness of your world… in a way that both frightens and excites you.





	What Do You Want?

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Unprotected sex. Maybe dub-con, depends how you look at it. Grace kink. Knife play. Blood play. Fingering. Oral (female receiving). Squirting. Thigh riding. Slight praise kink. Hair pulling.**

**Bamby**

You met him in the alley way of the bar you worked at. You’d recognised his face in an instant.

Dean Winchester, the hunter that you’d had one too many rolls with back in the day. You two had been each other’s booty call for over a decade. You’d met through your parents’ mutual hunting friends and had clicked in an instant. It had been nearly five years since you’d dropped off the face of the Earth and quit hunting without so much as a goodbye.

When you saw him standing there, in the alley, you recognised the face but not the man. You knew he wasn’t himself. You knew he was something else. You didn’t realise it was the archangel Michael.

Frozen on the spot, watching him with wide eyes, you did nothing to stop him as he stepped forward until there was barely a breath between you.

“What do you want?” he asked in a voice that was all Dean and nothing like him at the same time.

Blinking, unable to truly focus, you managed to mumble, “What?”

Lips pulling up into a slight smirk, he repeated himself, “What do you want?”

Staring into his green eyes, getting lost in the familiarity of them, you gave him the honest truth in that moment. “Dean.”

Reaching up, he brushed the pad of his thumb along your cheekbone before cupping your face. “Then hold on… and enjoy the ride.”

You didn’t get the chance to question him or take back your words. With his eyes staring into yours, you felt the world open up and swallow you into darkness… the last light you caught being the greens of his gaze turning shining bright blue.

~~~

You weren’t sure how long you’d been unconscious, but it had been dark out before. When you came to the sun was shining through the old windows of the abandoned church he’d brought you to, catching on the greens and yellows.

Wrists bound, he had you suspended in the middle of the room, hanging so only your toes could touch the ground. You were stripped of everything, save your underwear, leaving you exposed to the chilled air. But you were impervious to the cold… all you felt was heat as you eyed the angel before you.

Michael. He’d told you who he was when you woke. He’d known the second you were no longer unconscious and had explained to you what had happened. Dean had said yes to save Sam, and now Michael was going to save the world. He was going to save those who deserved it. Apparently… that was you.

“I’m going to give you what you want, Y/N.” He didn’t look at you as he ran his fingers over the blades set before him. “I’m going to give you Dean.”

The raspy tone of his voice was making your skin prickle with goosebumps.

You felt a warmth brush against you every now and then and soon realised that it was him. His grace. He was reaching out to touch you. To calm your nerves. Or maybe to entice your need.

His fingered the knives, contemplating which one to choose. “I want to make a better world, Y/N. I want to do it right this time. This place. This…” he gestured around the room, “world, it’s corrupt. Unclean. Lost. I’m going to make it better.”

You whimpered as he abandoned the knives and moved towards you. He walked so casually, his pace unrushed, it made your nerves twitch with anticipation. Your fear and excitement grew as he moved closer and closer.

Reaching you, he brought his hand up to ghost along your curves before coming up to cup your face. “You look so pretty. So delicate. So fragile and vulnerable.” Leaning in towards you throat, he breathed in the smell of you. “I’ve killed so many of your kind, but never thought about what I could do _with_ you instead.”

Thighs squeezing at the rasp of his voice, you bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning as he pressed a delicate kiss to your throat.

Letting his hand slide down your body, he moved it south without stopping. Even when he reached your panties, he didn’t hesitate to simply push them to the side. Biting your lip did nothing to control the surprised gasp you gave as he thrust two fingers into you.

His face stayed buried in the crook of your neck, lips brushing against your skin as he breathed in the scent of your arousal as it clung to your skin. Fingers thrusting in and out of you, he somehow worked your body like an instrument he’d perfect many years before, quickly driving you closer and closer to climax.

As if reading your thoughts, he brought his lips up to the shell of your ear. “Dean remembers what it feels like to be inside you. Remembers how to drive you wild. He’s screaming right now. He wants me to stop.” Changing the angle of his hand, he pressed his thumb against your clit, making your hips buck against him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Eyes squeezed shut, teeth still biting into your lip as your fingers curled around the ropes that bound your wrists, you shook your head.

He adjusted again, finding that sweet spot that made your mouth fall open in a silent scream. “Try again.” He stayed closer, his cheek almost pressed to yours as he spoke in your ear, “Do you want me to stop, Y/N?”

“No. Please-” You were cut off by a needy breath as he began to rub against that spot that would inevitably make you fall to pieces. “Please don’t stop. Please. Oh-” You couldn’t say it. You couldn’t say his name. Not when he was wearing Dean’s face.

Thrusting his fingers into you harder, he picked up the pace, practically assaulting your pussy. His other hand tugged on your hair and pulled your head back until you met his gaze. The way his eyes stared into yours, it was like he was daring you to scream it. Scream his name until the high heavens could hear you.

A flash of heat burst from inside you, pushing a pleasured cry from yours lips. Head falling back, you squirmed against his hand as you came, knowing he was watching every second of it.

When you were nothing more than a panting and twitching mess he removed his hand from your pussy and took a step back, wiping his fingers on the butchers apron he wore. Without saying a word, looked you up and down one last time before walking away, leaving you hanging there knowing that he was far from done with you.

~~~

Michael had returned after giving you a few minutes to calm. He’d remained silent as he untied the ropes around your wrists. You’d almost crumbled to the ground before he caught and lifted you into his arms effortlessly like you weighed nothing to him.

Barely conscious, you looked up at him as he walked the two of you across the room. Not once did he meet your gaze, but you preferred it that way. It meant you could look at him and pretend that the hard line of his jaw was Dean’s, brought on by an exhausting case. You could pretend the it wasn’t an archangel carrying you, but the man you’d once cared for.

Gingerly, he placed you on a metal table. You hissed at the cold surface, but stayed where he set you knowing he would just put you back in place if you moved.

He left you there, moving about the room, doing other things. You felt yourself drifting in and out of consciousness, never once having the thought to run away. The part of your brain that was still sane enough knew there was no point. Michael wouldn’t let you get far. Unlike the angels you knew, he still had his wings, so if you did manage to escape you knew it would take next to nothing to catch you.

Lying there, on your back, looking up at the decaying ceiling of the old church, you had no idea how much time had passed before he returned to you. All you knew was that your body had almost completely calmed, and the aches from having been suspended had eased.

“I keep hearing this word,” he started, standing by the side of the table, looking down at you. “Ambrosia.”

You groaned, head rolling on the table as you realised what was coming.

No one had eaten your pussy like Dean had. There was no comparison, he’d always been the best. Always made you come in more ways that you could count, and he’d eagerly lapped it up like it was his saving grace.

He said nothing more as he scooped you up and returned you to the middle of the room. This time when your wrists were tied and raised you found there was more slack in the ropes. You could stand on the flats of your feets and relax your arms, instead of being left to stretch like before. For some reason, though, you didn’t get the feeling that was a good thing.

His hands moved down your body, his gaze following the journey as he admired every curve and line on display. Then he was gone, stepping and turning away, walking towards the table where all his knives sat.

You watched with anticipation, dreading and wanting everything that was about to happen.

It was dark out, storming. You could hear the patter of rain against the glass windows despite the hard beat of your heart. A flash of lightning bounced off one of the knives, drawing Michael’s attention to it.

A karambit. You were a hunter once, you knew your weapons, and that knife was no toy. It resembled a claw with it’s curve, which just emphasised its danger. A lot of states regulated the availability of the knife, a fact that made your skin crawl with fear.

Stepping around the table, finger hooked into the knife’s finger ring, Michael swung the blade around expertly as his gaze lifted to meet yours. “What do you want?”

With a shaking breath and watering eyes, you looked to the blade, truly believing he was going to kill you. “Please don’t.”

“What do you want?” he repeated annunciating each word clearly, perfectly, precisely.

“Please…”

Walking towards you, he brought the tip of the knife to your chin and pressed until you were forced to look up at him and meet his gaze. “What do you want, Y/N?”

“Dean,” you sobbed. “I want Dean.”

Dean would save you. He would stop him. He would set you free and help you escape. He wouldn’t string you up like this. He wouldn’t threaten you with knives.

Lips quirking into a knowing smirk, Michael lowered the knife from your chin. “Before the night is over you won’t want him anymore.” Leaning in, letting his cheek brush against yours this time, he whispered in your ear, “All you’ll want is me.”

A quick gasp left your lips as you felt the tip of the knife hook under your panties. Michael stepped back, allowing you to look down while he continued to watch your face as he gave a sudden snap of the wrist, cutting through your panties.

The cotton dropped the to cold floor by your feet. As you stared at what was left of your panties, Michael slowly lowered himself until he was crouching in front of you. His eyes stayed focused on your face as he waited for you to look at him. The second you did he reached forward to grab your thigh and push it out of the way.

Eyes dragging down your body, he soon found himself staring at your glistening slit. Watching it carefully, he used his grace to open you up. The warmth of his touch made you moan as your head fell back.

Sliding his grace along your skin, he felt for your opening before pressing in, letting it slowly fill you. As your body clenched around his grace he took that moment to lean in and suck your clit between his lips.

The groan that slipped from your lips resembled the sound of an animal. You arched into his face, pressing yourself against him as he flicked the tip of his tongue against your clit while simultaneously fucking you with his grace slowly. The louder you got the more he gave you, adding grace until you felt completely full.

Letting go of your clit, he lowered himself just a little before sliding his tongue into your pussy, while more grace took over the abandoned clit.

Overworked and over stimulated, you came. Thrashing and screaming, you felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure take over as you gushed all over his face.

Michael licked you clean, moaning at the taste and smirking as you twitched, sensitive to the touch. When he was done with you he stretched up to his full height to look down at you as his grace’s touch faded, only the ghost of it remaining.

“Dean was right… you do taste like Ambrosia.” Looking into your bliss drunk gaze, he gave one last knowing smirk before leaving you once again.

This time you let unconsciousness take you as the aftermath of your climax lulled you into darkness.

~~~

You woke to the feel of warmth gliding over your skin, curving around your waist before teasing the edges of your bra. Rousing from your sleep, you opened your eyes slowly and found yourself looking right at Michael as his gaze took in the sight of you appreciatively.

Knife in hand, he stepped forward and let the tip drag from belly button to bra before hooking it underneath. He watched as your breath hitched and skin prickled with goosebumps. Sliding his leg between yours, he pressed against you as his grace traced the edge of your bra. Using the knife, he slowly pulled on the material until the sharp blade cut through it, exposing your chest.

Lowering his head, he pressed a gentle kiss to the swell of your breast before moving over to capture your nipple between his teeth. You arched into him, feeling the wet warmth surround the sensitive bud, causing ripples of pleasure to pulse from where he sucked and licked at your skin.

Without conscious thought, you began to grind against his thigh, riding the waves of fluttering pleasure as he remained focused on your breast. Thrusting against his thigh, you sucked in a breath as his grace mimicked the work of his mouth on your other breast.

You could feel your arousal soaking into his pants as you continued to grind against him, seeking that high he invoked. You were desperate for it now, the sensations brought on by his grace and mouth almost driving you insane.

“Please,” you begged. “I need… I need…”

Releasing your breast with a ‘pop’, he brought his face up to yours as he eyed your lips, watching as you tried to fall apart on him. “What do you want?”

Eyes taking in the sight of him so close, you gasped and tugged on your ties, now feeling the need to touch him back. “I need-”

He cut you off with a shake of his head. “What do you _want_?”

Knowing he wasn’t going to continue until you answered his question, you gave in, “You! I want you!”

“Say it. Say my name,” he ordered, now rubbing his thigh against you, increasing your pleasure and driving you closer to insanity.

“Michael!” you screamed.

Without missing a beat, he reached up with the knife and cut at the rope, keeping your wrists bound put setting you free. Moving quickly, he looped your arms around his neck and pulled your legs around his waist, stopping you from crumbling to the floor. With you securely pressed against him, he brought his hand to the back of your head and held you in place before crashing his lips to yours.

The kiss was a surprise. He claimed your mouth with his own like he was conquering a world. You barely felt anything else, barely registered the fact that he was now walking. All you could do was focus on how his tongue stroked yours in a way that felt both delicate and dominating.

It wasn’t until you felt your back press against a wall that you realised this was going to happen. When Michael’s hands released you, you were held up by the wall and the grip of your arms around his shoulders.

He quickly unbuckled his belt, undid the button of his pants and lowered the zipper. Shifting you slightly, he moved you out of the way to tug his pants and underwear down before pulling his cock out, finally releasing it.

You weren’t given a moment to think before he was lining up and thrusting into you.

Tearing away from the kiss, you choked on a scream as he filled you. It had been so long since you and Dean had been together, and you’d forgotten just how big he was. Just how much he filled you.

His cock reached places no one else had touched. It pulsed against your sweet spot like a tease. With a simple thrust, it pressed against your cervix, almost pushing into your womb. It was so big, and thick, and warm.

“Oh!” Your hands curled into fists as you leaned forward to rest your forehead in the crook of his neck. “Fu-fuck!”

Michael began to thrust, not giving you the mercy of a slow build up. His pace was hard and fast, seeking his own ending while dragging yours along for the ride. He held your waist, anchoring you in place as he fucked you. You were helpless, hanging on for dear life as he used your body whichever way pleased him the most.

Your whole body rocked with each thrust, bumping into the wall every time he pushed forward. You were panting now, clutching at his shirt, surrounded by the warmth of his touch and grace as every part of you was enveloped by him.

Giving a desperate and shaky moan, you felt your walls begin to quiver and clench. Sensing your approaching climax, Michael shoved you against the wall more, driving his cock into you as one hand came up to tug on your hair and pull your head back.

The knife was back in his hand now. You’d lost track of it, but seeing it in his grasp again you had half the mind to assume he’d tucked it into his pants somewhere. The rest of your mind was spinning with a mixture of arousal and fear as you wondered what he might do with the blade.

The last thing you were expecting was for him to cut an inch long nick along his neck.

You watched as blood began to seep from the wound, a trace of glowing blue light mixed in the crimson red. His grace. You were so transfixed by the look of it, by the slivering beauty, you didn’t notice the hand you hair was wrapped around was now bringing your face forward.

When your lips sealed around the cut you felt everything inside you implode with a white hot wave of overpowering ecstasy.

Body shuddering, you could barely move as the climax took over your body, vibrating every nerve in your body. Sparks literally went off in your head, bursting with bright euphoria. You felt the warmth of his grace spiked blood drown you until there was no part of your body or soul that was left untouched.

Michael groaned against you, tilting his head back as you drank him in. His thrusts faltered as his own pleasure took hold of him, and before long you felt the unmistakable feeling of him spilling into you.

Hand holding the back of your head as your lips remained on his wound, Michael stroked your hair as he tried to calm down from his high. You felt your heart flutter and eyes roll at the fell of his tender touch. Neither of you spoke as you rode out the waves of your endings.

“Good girl,” he praised, which made your walls squeeze him again. He let out an almost pained groaned as he carefully pried you away from his neck so he could meet your gaze. “What do you want?”

This time you didn’t miss a beat before answering, “You, Michael. I want you.”

**Bamby**

 


End file.
